


The Afterparty

by decotex



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, post avengers pre thor2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decotex/pseuds/decotex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having successfully saved the Earth, the Avengers meet up for a thank-you ceremony, to find that they're still dysfunctional as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nat and Clint

Normally Natasha wasn't one for big ceremonies. She found them uncomfortable, awkward, and, for a spy, very much an occupational hazard. A small announcement in the S.H.I.E.L.D. bi-montly newsletter or, on rare occasions, a quick commendation from Director Fury and she was ready to move onto the next mission. 

But things were different now. With pictures and videos of her spread circulating the media, she wouldn't be going undercover-at least, not without heavy prosthetics-anytime soon. 

And after all, she had just saved the goddamn Earth. If that wasn't justification for a party, then what was? 

"Jesus," said Clint, as Natasha exited the elevator. 

"Nat. You look like someone who would have rejected me at prom, and is about to reject me now really hard in the crotch if I keep talking."

"Thanks."

She had gone with a v-neck, metallic blue dress, with slits up to her mid-thigh which she may or may not have done herself with scissors without telling the designer, who would undoubtedly be very pleased. 

They exited the hotel through its main doors to a waiting black Ferarri 458 Spider, courtesy of S.H.I.E.L.D. A terrified valet handed Natasha the keys, who graced him with a smile and then slid into the drivers seat. 

"Just a sec," she said to Clint, who was jumping into the car over the side, like some kind of animal who didn't know how to use doors. 

Natasha reached into her dress and pulled out a scarf (What? It's a good storage place.) Then, she carefully tied it around her head, tucking her curls into the back bit. 

"For the hair," she explained to Clint, who was staring. 

"Nat. Please." He looked around his seat wildly, checking the glove compartment and under the seat, and finally yanked out his pocket square and shook it open. He held it out to Natasha, and looked down so that she could see his carefully combed hair.

"Do me."


	2. Tony and Pepper

"Honey, does this dress make me look fat?"

Pepper walked over and began fixing Tony's collar. 

"No, you look fantastic. But don't get cocky."

"Me? Cocky? How dare you."

Pepper smiled and checked her phone.

"3:24. We'd better get going."

"Are you sure we have to go? I mean, you know how much I love formal ceremonies."

"It's too late to back out now. I bought this dress and everything."

She had gone with a v-neck, long sleeved, draped white dress, which made her feel appropriately queenly, to Tony's current status of savior-of-the-modern-world-especially-Manhattan. 

"Fine. Let's go."

Tony opened the door, and then shut it. 

"Wait. I forgot something."

"What?" she said, scanning the room. 

He reached for her hand.

"Pepper, my darling Pepper. You're going to be the prettiest girl at the ball and I'm only going to this because have to but also because I want the whole world to be jealous and I promise to be a good boy so you don't need to worry and also I love you very much. Okay, and also. Um."

He took a deep breath, reached into his jacket pocket, and knelt down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pepper's dress, which I think she would look absolutely fantastic in and should definitely be worn in her next Marvel appearance --> http://www.net-a-porter.com/product/410882/Roland_Mouret/compeyson-ruffled-stretch-crepe-gown

**Author's Note:**

> CLINT AND NAT BEST BROS 5EVER
> 
> Also, Nat's dress is this! but blue and metallic ---> http://www.theoutnet.com/product/318398
> 
> This is my post-Avengers ongoing fic, featuring different characters/relationships in each chapter. It's in similar structure to my other in-progress fic, Into That, which takes place during the Avengers. I'm hoping to work Loki into this one as well, somehow.


End file.
